Crazy Day Love
by LuciellePenguin9
Summary: After a long day of preparation and craziness, Natsu and the gang find a straggler at the festival, hoping to join the guild


_**Crazy Day Love**_

 _Narrator_

 _It was the morning of the Harvest Festival. As usual, Fairy Tail Guild were leading the festival. The residents of Magnolia expected it the festival to be crazy as usual._

 _Natsu_

 _I was so excited for the festival this afternoon. Hopefully the festival goes better than last years festival. Right now, I am just lying in bed before I need to get up and go to the guild. I need as much rest as I can because the festival is most likely to go crazy, kinda like everyday at the guild. Never mind, it's fun._

 _ ***A few hours later***_

 _As I approach the guild, I hear everyone talking and laughing inside. I snigger to myself then I burst into the guild. "Natsu has now arrived! We can now start the final preparations for the festival!"_

" _Yay! Flame Breath has arrived!" Gray said sarcastically_

" _Hey! Watch it Ice Princess!" replied Natsu angrily_

 _I then charged at Gray with all my might to knock him out with the power of the Fire Dragon. One minute I was charging at Gray and watching him charge at me, the next minute, we were both on the floor. It looked like Erza has intercepted us and knocked us back. "NO FIGHTING!" shouted Erza "Today we will finishing the preparations for the festival. Try not to get too crazy because there are obviously people from the public here. People from all over Fiore have come to see this festival, so don't put their lives in danger. I'm talking to you especially Natsu!"_

" _I'm not going to do anything OK?" I was annoyed at Erza for picking on me, and a bit embarrassed._

 _As the church bell chimed 10, we set off to were we were holding our parade. All the rafts had already been made and were all ready to ride this evening. All we really needed to do was put some more decorations up and practise our routines on our rafts. This was going to be really fun! I can't wait!_

 _Lucy's POV_

 _It was a bright and sunny morning in Fiore. I was excited and extremely nervous, today was the day I was going to the Harvest Festival in Magnolia. Today was also the day I would be technically running away from home. I'm being driven to Magnolia in our very fancy car (honestly I hate it). My father has said for the driver to come back to out house before going to pick me up again. But what he doesn't know is that I'm not going to be coming back. I've already rented a apartment because I am also intending to join a magical guild, Fairy Tail.  
All my life I have wanted to go to a guild because I am a celestial wizard. I am able to call forth spirits from the spirit world and they should help me in battle * thinking about who scary Aquarius is *. I asked my mother and father countless times if I could join a guild. My mother said yes but my father said no. I was hoping that one day, maybe my mother would help me join a guild without my father knowing. It never happened._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _* Knock knock *_

" _Come in" said my father_

" _Father, I know that in the past I have gone on about this a lot but..."_

" _YOUR NOT GOING TO A GUILD! YOUR THE DAUGHTER OF THE RICHEST MAN IN FIORE! GUILDS ARE FOR POOR PEOPLE!" shouted my father_

" _Mother recently died and I can't stand to be around this place. I keep hearing her voice in my head saying to join Fairy Tail Guild. Hearing her voice makes me so upset. Please just let me go"_

" _You are not going, end of!"_

" _But I'm 17, I can look after myself" I replied_

" _GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"_

 _I walked out, slamming the doors behind me. "Ungrateful father" I muttered to myself._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

" _Miss Lucy!" Ribbon called_

" _Yes Ribbon!"_

" _Please come down to the car"_

" _Coming" I called back_

 _Ribbon helped me into the car and then got into the car himself. As he started driving I thought of how Ribbon was going to hide the fact that I was running away. Ribbon was the only person who I had told about me going to Fairy Tail and he said he would support me. Ribbon used to work for my father but he quit but still visits me daily. The only possible flaw in my plan was the fact that Spetto was coming to pick me up, not Ribbon. If he starts searching for me around Magnolia, I will most likely be found._

" _We are here Miss Lucy"_

" _Thank you so very much" I replied as I stepped out of the car_

" _Good luck Miss Lucy, I hope I shall see you again one day"_

 _I turned around to see Ribbon waving at me, then I faced forward, and started walking towards the plaza, the sun glaring in my eyes._


End file.
